Steganacin and steganangin, two novel antileukemic lignan lactones, have been isolated from Steganotaenia araliacea Hochst. Syntheses of these compounds and the companion lignans steganol and steganone, the only reported bis-benzocyclooctadiene lactones, have not been yet reported, however. From studies utilizing model compounds we have now developed two independent synthetic routes to these and related molecules. The simplicity and potential scope of the synthetic methods ensures ease in functional group modifications so that a wide variety of related structures will be made available for testing of anti-tumor activity.